


Spin the Bottle

by AlleiraDayne



Series: Instead of Going to Bed DAI Verse [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera eggs on a slightly inebriated Amallia Trevelyan to play a new game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @corphy-tits on Tumblr for a Kiss Meme prompt.

“Oh come  _off_  it, Inquisitor. Loosen up, just tonight, yeah?” Sera prodded.

“Maybe another night, Sera, I just wanted a drink then I’m headed up to bed,” Amallia replied.

Sera made a farting noise at her, tongue sticking out. “You’re shit for lying, you know that, right? You’ve already had one o’ them tanks. C’mon,”

Amallia choked on her ale. “Please, Sera—Hey!“

Sera didn’t let her finish, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her to the far table across the tavern. While Amallia was not exactly entertained by the idea of a game of –  _what had she called it, Spin the Bottle? –_  Sera was too quick and easily pulled her along.

At the table, she saw Dorian, Iron Bull, Josephine, Leliana, and Cole.

“Alright, I found her, no more dicking around,” Sera demanded as she stepped past Amallia. She sat next to Sera, taking a seat at the end of the table

“So, there’s one rule, you spin, you kiss, no backing out like an arse.”

Amallia immediately stood up and made for the door, but Sera grabbed her by the waist of her pants and hauled her back down to her seat. She fell into her chair roughly, grunting as she landed.

Sera rolled the empty wine bottle to Iron Bull at the far end of the table. “You’re the biggest, you start.”

The Iron Bull caught the bottle and pointed it in front of him at Dorian. “I am so sorry, kadan.”

Dorian laughed. “It’s just a game, amatus. We will just have to drink ourselves into oblivion, lest we remember all of this in the morning,” he boasted with a gesture of his glass of wine.

* * *

The bottle passed from person to person. When Cole’s turn had passed – strangely, the bottle had pointed back at himself three times in a row and Sera insisted that wasn’t supposed to happen – Sera snatched the bottle and handed it to Amallia. “You’re up, Quizzy.”

Amallia, head floating lightly in a buzz, set the bottle down on the table in front of her. With her left hand over her eyes, she gave the bottle a spin with her right. With her face scrunched up tight, she waited for the rolling glass upon wood to stop echoing from the bottle.

“Ugh, this game is balls, I’m out,” Sera said as she stood up and left, her chair knocking over.

Leliana laughed. “It was fun while it lasted. Tea, Josie?”

She heard two more chairs scrape back as Josephine spoke. “That sounds lovely. My office?”

The rumble of The Iron Bull echoed from the far side of the table. “Please, kadan, take me to bed?”

“Yes, Bull. Although, I may require your assistance …” Dorian replied as they left the table.

Amallia hadn’t dared open her eyes. With the others gone, she chanced a look between her fingers. The bottle was pointing to her left at the open door of the tavern. Commander Cullen stood in the threshold.

“He wants to move but his boots are solid weights of obsidian. The bottle is telling him what is supposed to happen, but it’s not happening, so he wants to make it happen.”

Her hands dropped from her face as she gaped at Cole. She had forgotten he was still there. When she turned to face Cullen, he was equally stunned. She looked back for Cole, but he was gone, vanishing in his usual way.

Alone, Amallia left the table, swiftly heading for the door. Cullen took a step to the side. She was nearly through the door, but stopped and turned to him.

“Please tell me you don’t know about Spin the Bottle,” she asked with a groan.

A small grin stretched across his lips. “I do.”

“No, this is ridiculous,” she huffed. “I’m leaving.” With that, she turned on her heel and exited the tavern, fleeing into the moonlight for the main stairway. Cullen followed quickly.

“Inquisitor, wait,” he begged.

She turned over her shoulder at his beckoning. In her slightly inebriated state, she missed the second step and pitched sideways. Thankfully, Cullen was right behind her. He grabbed her outstretched wrist, his arm wrapping around her waist, catching her easily. She gasped at the sudden press of him against her body, eyes wide in shock.

He held her there a moment, staring into her eyes. When he straightened, he did not release her. “I recall a distinct rule from Spin the Bottle.”

“Spin the Bottle has only one rule, apparently,” she said in a breathy whisper, inches from his face. The silvery light of the moon reflected in his eyes and glinted off of his breastplate. His lips had parted, and the pulse in his neck beat furiously. She felt his thumb rasp gently over the pulse at her wrist. Betrayed by her racing heart beat, a quirk of a smile tugged at the right corner of his mouth.

“Well?” he asked. “You wouldn’t want to make an—“

Her lips crashed down onto his, silencing him. His chest heaved with a heavy, hitching breath that caught in his throat. Her kiss elicited the softest whimper of a moan from him and a heat unfurled between her legs at the sound.

She pulled back abruptly from him, gasping. “Oh, Maker, I am so sorry, Cul – Commander.” She slipped from his grasp easily and bolted up the stairs, leaving him frozen in a state of shock at the bottom of the steps.

He watched her sprint, not bothering to give chase. The feel of her lips on his would be enough to sate his dreams for weeks.


End file.
